The present invention relates generally to a combustor seal within a gas turbine engine. More particularly, one embodiment of the present invention defines a seal assembly for disposition across a space between the combustor liner and the first stage turbine vane to reduce the passage of gas therethrough. Although the present invention was developed for use in a gas turbine engine, certain applications of the invention may fall outside of this field.
A gas turbine engine is typical of the type of turbo machinery in which the present invention described herein may be advantageously employed. It is well known that a gas turbine engine conventionally comprises a compressor for compressing inlet air to an increased pressure. A mixture of fuel and the increased pressure air is burned in the combustor to generate a high temperature gaseous flow stream which is discharged from the combustor and is directed by a series of turbine vanes to a series of turbine blades. The turbine blades convert the thermal energy from the high temperature gaseous flow stream into rotational kinetic energy, which in turn drives the compressor and a propeller, fan or other similar device. Alternatively, the high temperature gaseous flow stream may be used directly as a thrust for providing motive force, such as in a turbine jet engine.
In a typical gas turbine engine, there exists a pressure drop across the liner such that the pressure inside the liner is lower than the higher pressure compressor discharge cooling gas flowing across the outside of the combustor liner. A seal is sometimes provided in the area between the combustor and turbine sections to prevent the uncontrollable passage of high pressure cooling gas into the flow path of the low pressure combustor gases.
Heretofore, there has been a need for an improved seal assembly for disposition across a space between the combustor and turbine sections in a gas turbine engine. The present invention satisfies this need in a novel and unobvious way.
One form of the present invention contemplates a seal for reducing the passage of fluid between two adjacent members in a gas turbine engine.
Another form of the present invention contemplates an apparatus, comprising: a gas turbine engine including adjacent members with one of the members defining a sealing surface, a seal element having first and second seal portions and coupled to one of the adjacent members by a support element. The support element urges the first seal portion into engagement with the other adjacent member and positions the second seal portion adjacent the sealing surface, while allowing relative movement between the second seal portion and the sealing surface in a direction substantially parallel to the sealing surface.
Yet another form of the present invention contemplates a seal assembly in a gas turbine engine, comprising: a combustor liner and a turbine vane segment having a sealing surface, a seal member having first and second seal portions and being coupled to the turbine vane segment by a number of positioning members that urge the first seal portion against the combustor liner and position the second seal portion adjacent the sealing surface. The positioning members allow relative movement between the seal member and the turbine vane segment in a direction substantially parallel to the sealing surface.
A further form of the present invention contemplates a combination, comprising: a gas turbine engine including a combustor liner having an aft edge and a turbine vane segment having a lip portion extending toward the aft edge and defining a sealing surface, a plurality of seal elements interconnected to form an integral seal member having substantially uninterrupted first and second sealing portions, a plurality of spring members each coupled to a corresponding seal element and to a portion of the turbine vane segment to engage the first sealing portion in an abutting relationship with the aft edge of the combustor liner and to position the second sealing portion in a close proximal relationship with the sealing surface of the turbine vane segment. The spring members maintain the abutting and close proximal relationships during relative movement between the combustor liner and the turbine vane segment.
One object of the present invention is to provide a seal for reducing the passage of fluid between a combustor liner and a turbine vane segment in a gas turbine engine.
Related objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.